<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Dark Comes Crashing Through by MollyPollyKinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820937">When the Dark Comes Crashing Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz'>MollyPollyKinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a nightmare. Dad was fine. Dad was safe. There was no treaty with the Empire. Nothing was going to happen.</p><p>Just to be sure, Noctis stood up and looked out the window of his apartment. Sure enough, Insomnia was just as whole as it was yesterday. There was no fire, no smoke, no screams. The Empire wasn’t terrorizing his home, and Noctis could see the vague outline of the wall still around the city.</p><p>----<br/>Noctis dreams about the future and makes his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insomnia burns.</p><p>Noctis stares out at the city he grew up in, feeling an overwhelming feeling of loss, and grief, and frustration. How could this have happened? Wasn’t this the whole point of the treaty? To avoid crap like this?</p><p>The smoke that filled the horizon mocks Noctis, and all of the jumbled of feelings explode into an overwhelming feeling of <em>rage.</em></p><p>A voice is speaking from Prompto’s phone, “As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’s death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Luanfreya have also been pronounced dead.”</p><p><em>Dead. </em>The word mocks Noctis, ringing over and over in his ears. <em>Dead, dead, dead.</em></p><p>Prompto goes to turn the newsfeed off, but Gladio stops him.</p><p>“Keep it on!”</p><p>Prompto drops the phone, and Noctis felt all of his rage explode.</p><p>“Don’t bother!” his said harshly, trying to stop the pain in his chest from blocking off his throat.</p><p>His phone is ringing. Noctis picks it up.</p><p>“H-Hello? Cor?” Noctis asked. He needed to hear a familiar voice. He needed someone to tell him that this was all a stupid nightmare.</p><p>“So, you made it.”</p><p>Not what Noctis wants to hear right now.</p><p>“The heck’s going on?” Noctis asks angrily.</p><p>Cor ignores that question. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Outside the city, with no way back in.” Noctis paces back in forth, trying to difuse his emotions.</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>“’Makes sense?’” Noctis fumes, “Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense?! The news just told me I’m dead—along with my father and Luna.”</p><p>
  <em>Please say they’re wrong. Please say they’re both alive and well.</em>
</p><p>“Listen. I’m heading out to Hammerhead. About the king…” Noctis’ heart leapt out of his chest. “It’s true.”</p><p>Noctis felt something overcome him, and he looks back at Insomnia so quickly he feels like he has whiplash. <em>True. Dead. It’s True.</em></p><p>“If you’re looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving.”</p><p>Noctis is still trying to comprehend what nightmare he’s landed in, but swallows down anything he might want to say.</p><p>“Right,” he finally says.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis stared up at the ceiling, the phantom smell of smoke still in his nostrils.</p><p>It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. Dad was fine; he was probably sleeping in the Citadel right now. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>Still, Noctis stared at his phone, trying to decide what to do.</p><p>
  <em>“About your father…it’s true.”</em>
</p><p>It was just a nightmare. Dad was fine. Dad was safe. There was no treaty with the Empire. Nothing was going to happen.</p><p>Just to be sure, Noctis stood up and looked out the window of his apartment. Sure enough, Insomnia was just as whole as it was yesterday. There was no fire, no smoke, no screams. The Empire wasn’t terrorizing his home, and Noctis could see the vague outline of the wall still around the city.</p><p>Noctis used to resent the wall for killing his father, now he was just glad his father was still alive to maintain it.</p><p>The inexplicable rage and frustration with the Empire, with his own hopelessness overtook him again, and Noctis tried to keep it in check.</p><p>Dad was fine. Insomnia was fine. The Empire didn’t betray them. His father was still alive.</p><p>A lump rose in Noctis’s throat and he swallowed it down. It was only four o’clock; he should try to get some sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Dead. True. It’s true. News of King Regis’s death…</em>
</p><p>Noctis didn’t notice when the tears started flowing down. He didn’t know when they ended either.</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, Ignis finds Noctis finishing his homework. Next to his stack of books was a detailed annotation of the report he had given Noctis the night before.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Noctis likely would have put off the report for as long as he could. Heck, if he had woken up from any other nightmare, Noctis would have likely played games on his phone until morning.</p><p>Still, the familiar ache of grief, the confusion and the loss Noctis felt…he couldn’t think straight. He thought about all the moments he had with his dad, about the meetings he used to hate. In his last moments, was Regis disappointed in Noctis? Was he regretful of having such a lazy son?</p><p>Noctis couldn’t stand the thought. So, at four o’clock in the morning, he dug into his work, determined to make Dad proud before it was too late.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis said finally, “Are you feeling quite alright?”</p><p>Noctis winced. Was he really so lazy that Ignis thought he was ill when he sat down and worked hard?</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes, he was.</em>
</p><p>“I said I’d get it done, didn’t I?” Noctis asked, trying not to let the leftover rage and grief bleed through his words.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m very pleased by it,” Ignis said after a moment, “However, I was referring to your physical state. You look as though death warmed over.”</p><p>Noctis frowned. He had done a fair amount of crying earlier, and he supposed staying up till twelve and waking up at four wasn’t one of his best ideas…not that he did it on purpose.</p><p>“I woke up early,” Noctis said finally, “I’m fine, Iggy. I promise.”</p><p>Ignis pursed his lips, and Noctis got a good look at him. His hair was as it always was. Down, but neat. Still, the Ignis in his dream had his hair gelled up. Noctis wondered…</p><p>Part of Noctis hoped that Ignis never did his hair in that way. It would remind him of too many horrible memories. Yet, another part of him thought that Ignis would look <em>way </em>better if he used the gel.</p><p>As Ignis started cooking, Noctis continued deliberating in his mind. There was no reason to assume that dream would come true if Ignis’s hair looked the same. It was only a dream, after all.</p><p>“Hey, Ignis,” Noctis said.</p><p>“Yes?” Ignis asked as he put vegetables in his eggs. Noctis frowned.</p><p>“Have you ever uh…” Noctis waved his arms upward toward his own forehead. “Considered gelling your bangs up?”</p><p>Ignis turned and gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>Noctis tried to think of how it looked in the dream. It wasn’t too hard to remember. The images would flash in his mind clear as day.</p><p>“Kind of…outward I guess? Not ridiculously so, uh…let me see if I can find a picture of what I’m thinking of.”</p><p>Eventually, Noctis found a picture similar to what he had seen on his phone and showed it to Ignis. Ignis gave Noctis his eggs and took the phone from him.</p><p>“Hm, an interesting prospect. I admit I’m not completely opposed to the idea.” He put the phone down. “What brought this on?”</p><p>Noctis glanced down at his eggs and picked around the vegetables. “Uh…I had this weird dream. You had your hair like that.”</p><p>“How peculiar,” Ignis said, “Well, I shall think about it.”</p><p>Noctis nodded. When most people said <em>I’ll think about it, </em>it meant that they had already discarded the idea. When <em>Ignis </em>said it, it meant he was intrigued. It may amount to nothing, but he would still think about it.</p><p>That was good. It meant that there was still a chance that Ignis wouldn’t do his hair, which meant Noctis wouldn’t have to worry about that stupid nightmare more than he already was. Of course, there was a chance that Ignis would do his hair, which meant that he would look better.</p><p>As Noctis ate, he felt Ignis’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Noct, was this dream the reason you’re up this early, by any chance?” Ignis asked carefully.</p><p>Noctis winced. Was that transparent?</p><p>“It was fine,” Noctis said quickly, “Besides, why would a weird dream about your hair keep me up? I just wanted to get the jump on my school work.”</p><p>Ignis narrowed his eyes at him before sighing. “Very well,” he said, “But you <em>will </em>tell me if something is bothering you?’</p><p>Noctis gave Ignis a smile that felt like plastic on his face. “Yeah,” he lied.</p><p>Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. “Now, please, try to eat your vegetables.”</p><p>Noctis glanced down at his vegetables and made a face. “Sorry, no can do.”</p><p>Ignis smiled slightly and shook his head. “No, I didn’t think you would.”</p><p> </p><p>When Noctis first became friends with Prompto, it was as if the world had been flooded with light after years in the darkness.</p><p>Now, as always, his friend always knew how to make him feel better, even when he wasn’t trying to.</p><p>“So, buddy, you wanna stop by the arcade this afternoon?” Prompto asked, as if nothing was wrong.</p><p><em>That’s </em>what was so great about Prompto. He didn’t call to attention that something was wrong. Noctis might look like death warmed over (he found Ignis was right after checking the mirror), but Prompto didn’t comment on it. Instead, he distracted Noctis.</p><p>It was exactly what Noctis needed.</p><p>Still, Noctis felt a twinge of guilt. His father was going to die, and he was reacting to it by blowing off his responsibilities. Still…maybe it was okay? He <em>did </em>do a lot of work this morning.</p><p>
  <em>Dead. It’s true. Dead—along with my father…</em>
</p><p>“Noct, are you okay?” Prompto asked.</p><p>Noctis shook himself. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect opportunity. He’d go with Prompto. It would be fine.</p><p>Still, Noctis shot a text to Ignis telling him where he was going. He shoved his phone into his pocket before he could see Ignis’s reply.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go,” Noctis said.</p><p>Prompto shot Noctis one last concerned look before grinning. “Yeah! I’m going to beat your high score this time, dude!”</p><p>Noctis snorted. “You wish.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Noctis stared at his bed. He was exhausted. No, he was more than exhausted. Noctis felt like if he stood still long enough he would collapse.</p><p>Still, he was afraid of what would happen if he fell asleep. Cautiously, he lowered himself onto his bed and rested his head on the pillow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Noctis’s headaches haven’t let up, and Noctis is getting sick of them. What is the Titan trying to tell him? Why can’t he just leave Noctis alone?</p><p>Still, they take Prompto’s advice and go to the outlook. Gladio’s right. They really should get a good look at the disc. Maybe then these stupid headaches will go away.</p><p>As they approach the disc, however, Noctis sees that they’re not alone. It’s that weird guy, the one with the red (or is it purple?) hair.</p><p>“What a coincidence,” the man says, looking as if he knew Noctis was going to be here.</p><p>“I’m not so sure it is,” Gladio says, voicing Noctis’s thoughts.</p><p>The man ignores him. “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: ‘From the deep, the Archaean calls…yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls, the King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.”</p><p>Yeah, that just makes Noctis uncomfortable. What is with this guy?</p><p>“So how do we keep him on his feet?” Prompto says without missing a beat.</p><p>The stranger cocks his head and smiles. “You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea. I can take you.”</p><p>Noctis gets a bad feeling about all of this, so he pulls the others aside.</p><p>“We in?” Prompto asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Noctis says. Something about that guy just feels…wrong.</p><p>“We take a ride…” Prompto begins.</p><p>“But watch our backs,” Gladio finishes.</p><p>Ignis nods. “Fair enough.”</p><p>Noctis sighs and straightens. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>The man, who Noctis is sure heard the entire conversation, smiles, looking strangely victorious. “I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me <em>Ardyn</em>.”</p><p>They drive for a couple of days, and time seems to blend together. Before Noctis knows it, he’s defeating the Archaean with Ignis’s ice. He sees of vision of Luna talking to the Titan.</p><p>“That was…Luna,” Noctis says in shock, “You spoke with her. That’s why—”</p><p>The Titan disappears suddenly, and the earth quakes around Noctis. He stumbles, trying to stay on his feet.</p><p>“Doesn’t get much worse than this,” Gladio grumbled.</p><p>Noctis spots an imperial drop ship coming toward them, but there’s not much he can do about it.</p><p>“The Empire! Now?” Ignis asks, as if that will change anything.</p><p>Noctis watches as the ship’s door opens. Low and behold, Ardyn, the ‘man of no consequence’ stands there, looking smug.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here!” he says.</p><p>Noctis can’t think of anything to say. There’s a nasty feeling in his gut, like something is going to go horribly wrong. If only he could place what.</p><p>“It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia,” Ardyn says, looking somehow smugger than before.</p><p>“Imperial Chancellor Izunia?” Ignis asks with shock, almost as if he doesn’t trust everyone in the group to know the Chancellor of Niflheim.</p><p>Ardyn bows mockingly. “At your service. And more importantly, to your aid.”</p><p>Noctis hates it. He hates that Ardyn has them right where he needs them; they have no choice, however.</p><p>“Buried among the rubble, is it?” Ardyn asks.</p><p>“Dying here is not an option,” Ignis says, stumbling, “We have no choice Noct.”</p><p>Noctis sighs. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>When Noctis woke up, he stumbled into the bathroom and threw up. He wasn’t even sure why he was that upset. It wasn’t any worse than his father dying and Insomnia up in flames. As a matter of fact, it was far better.</p><p>Still, there was something about that man. <em>Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. </em>Maybe Ignis would know more about him. Noctis knew he was the Chancellor of Niflheim, <em>obviously, </em>but there was something about the way he was so eager to help Noctis and the others. Something stranger, and almost sinister, about the way he talked smugly to them.</p><p>Was it possible for a man to give off the impression that he was playing everyone like pieces on a chessboard?</p><p>Noctis stood up slowly and washed the taste of bile out of his mouth. His throat burned, but he ignored it. He needed to <em>think</em>.</p><p>Leaning his head against the cold sink, Noctis groaned. A phantom ache in his head from the Titan was beginning to kick in. Why couldn’t the Titan have just left him alone? Given him a phone call? Heck, why couldn’t Luna have sent him a memo?</p><p>Wait a moment. Why was he getting so worried about this? It was a dream. It was just a stupid dream where everyone was older, Ignis had his hair different, Gladio had a couple of scars, and the Imperial Chancellor liked playing with them. There was nothing more too it. Dad was alive; Insomnia was fine.</p><p>
  <em>It was just a dream.</em>
</p><p>Then why did it feel so real? Noctis remembered everything that happened just as well as if it had been a real memory.</p><p>This had the potential to get really confusing. He hoped it wouldn’t keep up. Noctis wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he did.</p><p> </p><p>That day, Noctis trained with Gladio. He put his all into it, trying not to miss anything. Any lost moment, and it was game over. Noctis couldn’t afford the rely on phoenix downs. What if there were more Astrals he needed to make covenants with? He couldn’t just <em>die </em>when trying to gain a blessing from a god.</p><p>Unfortunately, all of the skill Noctis had in dream land did not seem to transfer well in the real world, and Gladio knocked Noctis onto his butt.</p><p>“Damn, kid,” Gladio whistled, “You’re intense today. Got something on your mind? Or are you just taking training more seriously?”</p><p>Noctis shook his head and stood up. “I need to be ready,” he said with determination. He remembered the Titan, how blocking had been so important against those large blows.</p><p>
  <em>It was just a dream.</em>
</p><p>Still, it couldn’t be bad to put what he had learned in his dreams into practice. As long as he was able to discern reality from dream, it should be fine.</p><p>“Damn straight,” Gladio agreed, “Make sure you don’t lose your balance when you block.”</p><p>Noctis nodded. It was pretty rudimentary, and a couple of days ago, he might have rolled his eyes at Gladio. Now, he was grateful he had such a patient teacher, showing him how to survive encounters that might mean life or death.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Noctis got into a new rhythm. He still got those dreams, and they seemed to progress in a chronological order. He vaguely wondered if he were watching some alternative life, or if he was really living two lives. One in wakefulness and one in sleep. Still, Noctis had a feeling that that wasn’t the case. Maybe his dreams had just decided to get their act together.</p><p>He was holding onto hope that it wasn’t the alternative. If that was the future, Noctis wasn’t sure what he was going to do.</p><p>Still, Noctis started appreciating Insomnia more and more, especially after seeing open roads so much in his dreams.</p><p>A week after the dreaming started, Noctis woke up with a searing pain in his knee. It was raining, so chronic pain wasn’t all that unusual. Still, this time was different from the others. He had just killed the <em>Marilith</em> in his dream (proof that there was no way this was actually the future, much to Noctis’s relief). And now the wound sustained by the same daemon was flaring up.</p><p>It still hurt like heck, though.</p><p>Noctis slowly got to his feet, trying not to scream out in agony. He limped into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of pain killers. He swallowed two pills and resisted the urge to take more. That wouldn’t help and would more likely kill him.</p><p>Ignis would want Noctis to put on the brace. It would be a good idea, but Noctis was too tired to get up from the chair he was sitting in. Maybe Ignis would get it for him when he came in this morning.</p><p>Ignis didn’t come in this morning.</p><p>After sitting at the table for a couple of hours, Noctis glanced back up at the kitchen clock. School started in thirty minutes. Noctis was still in yesterday’s clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Where was Ignis?</em>
</p><p>Well, Noctis supposed he could go to school himself if he hurried. Reluctantly, Noctis got to his feet. Fortunately, the painkillers started to do their job. Still, Noctis wasn’t a complete idiot, so he put the brace on. Hopefully, nobody would notice.</p><p>Noctis winced as the metal wrapped around his knee. He felt like his father. His father, who was dying to hold up a wall that would protect Insomnia.</p><p>
  <em>His father, who would potentially give it all up and die for Noctis.</em>
</p><p>Noctis knew it was a dream. He <em>knew </em>that, but he couldn’t stop the surging anger from rising up inside of him. In his dream, he had cried for his dad, wishing he would come back, that everything would be okay again.</p><p>Right now, he wished his dad hadn’t died at all, or had at least <em>warned </em>Noctis. How hard would it be? “<em>Hey, son, this will be the last time we see each other. Say your goodbyes.”</em></p><p>Noctis sighed as he dashed through the rain toward school. He had fifteen minutes. Noctis knew logically, that if this situation was real (which it <em>wasn’t), </em>he wouldn’t have left Insomnia if his father had told him that. Sure, Noctis was excited to marry Luna, but he was ninety-percent sure the wedding had been called off anyway.</p><p>Noctis blushed. <em>Excited to marry Luna? </em>Where was this coming from? These stupid dreams were making him all mushy. It was embarrassing.</p><p>Well, he supposed there were some cool parts about his dreams. Like when he rescued the Regalia from the Imperial base and ended up accidently blowing base up with Ramuh’s power. Ravus had not been pleased with him.</p><p>That chokehold had not been pleasant.</p><p>Ravus had had his father’s sword. That stupid <em>thief. </em>What was he doing anyway? Didn’t he realize that the empire wanted to hurt Luna? His sister? Did he not care?</p><p>Noctis put those thoughts out of his mind as he entered the school building, sopping wet. Maybe he should’ve had the foresight to bring an umbrella. Or call Ignis to see what was wrong.</p><p>To be fair, Noctis was only good at dealing with situations <em>after </em>they were over. Hindsight was twenty-twenty, after all.</p><p>Noctis <em>slid </em>toward his desk, and crashed into his chair. Prompto gave him a concerned look.</p><p>“Dude, are you okay?” he asked, “Why are you so wet?”</p><p>“Ignis was no show,” Noctis muttered. His leg flared up, and Noctis grunted in pain.</p><p>“What was that?” Prompto asked, “Is it your knee? You could’ve taken the day off.”</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, <em>mom. </em>I put the brace on; I can walk just fine.”</p><p>Prompto nodded. “Cool, cool.” He still looked worried, but at least he wasn’t harping on it like Ignis would. Speaking of whom… “So, why wasn’t Ignis there? Isn’t he like always there?”</p><p>Noctis frowned. His head was beginning to hurt, but he needed to give some semblance of an answer.</p><p>“Maybe he finally got some sleep,” Noctis joked, trying to push aside his worry, “It must be exhausting, taking care of me.”</p><p>Prompto considered this. “Well, he <em>is </em>pretty dedicated, but you’re not exhausting.” Prompto brightened, and Noctis felt warmth bloom in his chest. “You’re pretty fun, for a Crown Prince.”</p><p>“Oh, hardy har,” Noctis said, not even trying to hide his smile.</p><p>Prompto grinned, but the teacher called them to attention before they could say anything else.</p><p>At lunch, Noctis texted Ignis.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, where were you at earlier?</em>
</p><p>No reply. Noctis tried to ignore the sick churning in his stomach, similar to the feeling he had around Ardyn. Ardyn hadn’t done anything horrible yet in his dreams, apart from stealing his Dad’s car, which was basically the last thing Noctis had left of him.</p><p><em>Dad was alive. </em>Noctis needed to remember that.</p><p>Nevertheless, if Noctis’s bad feeling about Ardyn hadn’t been satisfied, then why should his bad feeling about Ignis?</p><p>Still, Noctis stared at his phone, almost willing him to reply.</p><p>“No reply, huh?” Prompto asked, being strangely insightful, as always, “Maybe his phone broke.”</p><p>“He would’ve called me with someone else’s phone,” Noctis said. It’s happened before. Noctis remembered answering a call from Gladio, only for it to be Ignis telling him that his phone was ‘out of commission.’</p><p>“I’m sure he’s okay, buddy,” Prompto said. He didn’t look so sure. “You look tired. There’s still about thirty minutes left of lunch. Maybe you should get a little shut eye? I tell you when Ignis text’s back.”</p><p><em>If </em>Ignis texts back, was the last thing Noctis thought before laying his head on his desk and falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The Leviathan is being way more difficult about this than she needs to be. Noctis is suddenly glad that he agreed to help evacuate the citizens, because the city looks like it’s going to need some serious remodeling.</p><p>He is slammed back by the Leviathan, and Noctis finds himself unable to stand back up. Still, he can see fine, and Ardyn is standing over Luna.</p><p>Perhaps it was divine intervention that allowed Noctis to hear what happened next.</p><p>“Now about that ring,” Ardyn says, smiling down at Luna. He kneels in front of her, and Noctis feels his horrible feeling get worse. “On second thought…you let him have it.”</p><p>And before Noctis fully understands what’s happening, there’s a knife in Luna’s stomach.</p><p>“Oh, and do remind him about the crystal.”</p><p>Ardyn yanks the blade out of Luna’s torso and turns toward Noctis. “Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!”</p><p>Noctis can’t breathe. He can only watch as Luna gasps out, “I will pass the ring…to the rightful King…”</p><p>Ardyn grabs her jaw, and if Noctis could, the man would already be dead. As a matter of fact, he would’ve been dead the minute he pulled the knife out.</p><p>Noctis can’t move.</p><p>Luna grabs Ardyn’s arm and starts healing him for a reason Noctis doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand what she says next, either.</p><p>“When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace.”</p><p>Ardyn doesn’t look like he quite knows what to make of it, but he does let go of Luna, so that’s something.</p><p>“How sweet…” he says, stepping back down on his ship, “But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first.”</p><p>Noctis wants to warp kill Ardyn right then and there, but he still can’t do anything.</p><p>And suddenly he’s defeating the Leviathan. Everything goes black…</p><p> </p><p>Noctis jolted awake and crashed out of his desk, his leg burning. The classroom was empty except for Prompto and the teacher, who both jumped.</p><p>“Noct!” Prompto shouted, but Noctis could barely hear him, his ears were ringing too loudly.</p><p>“There’s something wrong; he’s burning up,” Prompto was saying, and suddenly, Noctis saw things with clarity. He can’t worry about Luna right now. It was just a dream.</p><p>“Ignis,” Noctis said, “Ignis, something’s wrong with Ignis. I had a bad feeling, but I didn’t think anything would come of it, but my bad feeling was right. He stabbed Luna. Not Ignis, Ardyn, that son of a—”</p><p>“Noctis,” Prompto was saying, “Who’s Ardyn?”</p><p>Noctis frowned. He couldn’t think clearly. His head was foggy. His leg hurt, but in almost a distant way. Still, there was something wrong with Ignis.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Something’s wrong with Ignis. He hasn’t answered the phone, and he didn’t pick me up in the morning, and I <em>know </em>something’s wrong. I can feel it.”</p><p>Prompto frowned and nodded. “Listen, Noct, some people are coming to pick you up. We can ask them about Ignis.”</p><p>Noctis frowned and shook his head. It might be too late then. Luna was already dead…but no, that was just in a dream. Luna was fine. Altissia was fine. Insomnia was fine. Dad was fine.</p><p>
  <em>Dad.</em>
</p><p>Noctis fumbled with his phone. His vision was blurry, he could barely make out the screen. Still, with shaking fingers, he typed in his dad’s number.</p><p>Ringing. <em>Please pick up. Please pick up.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Dead.” “About your father…it’s true.” “Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!” “All in thrall to darkness shall know peace.”</em>
</p><p>Noctis could barely breathe. Everything hurt.</p><p>“Noctis?” his dad’s voice asked him, alive and well. Alive. His dad was alive.</p><p>“Dad,” Noctis lets out, trying not to whimper, “Something’s wrong. I don’t know where Ignis is.”</p><p>There was so much more he wanted to say, about Luna and Ardyn and Prophecies, but there was no time for that. He needed to find Ignis.</p><p>“We’re already looking into it,” Regis promised, “Where are you?”</p><p>“At school,” Noctis said, “Prompto said that someone’s picking me up because I collapsed out of my desk.”</p><p>“You what? What happened? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…don’t know,” Noctis said, “My knee hurts. My vision’s fuzzy. I’ve been having these weird dreams.”</p><p>“Are you having trouble breathing?”</p><p>“No,” Noctis said, before coughing, “I’m sure it’s nothing serious. You need to find Ignis.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best,” Regis finally said.</p><p>Nyx, Gladio, and Cor came into the classroom, and Gladio scooped him up with his inhuman strength. Noctis heard him swear.</p><p>“He’s got a high fever,” Gladio said.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Cor replied, his voice sounding tight, “You did a good job, Argentum.”</p><p>Prompto squeaked, and Noctis couldn’t help smiling as his friend stuttered a reply. “Uh, thank you, Mr. Leonis, sir.”</p><p>And they left Prompto behind. Suddenly, Noctis felt an emptiness, as if he were all alone in the world. Then, he remembered his phone.</p><p>“Dad? Are you still there?”</p><p>“I’m still here, son,” Regis said, “Talk to me.”</p><p>Noctis let out a couple of shuddering coughs as he was placed into the car. “I’m so confused,” he moaned, “Do you know Ardyn Izunia?”</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> know him?” Regis said sharply.</p><p>“No,” Noctis replied, “Well, not really. But he keeps showing up in my dreams, and he’s a complete—”</p><p>“Noctis, what happens in these dreams?” Regis sounded worried. Noctis didn’t want him to be worried.</p><p>“Nothing,” Noctis said, deciding not to worry him any further, “They’re just some weird dreams, I don’t even remember what happens.”</p><p>There was a small tug in his chest, but his father was going to die soon. He shouldn’t spend any of his time worrying about Noctis. Noctis wasn’t worth the worry.</p><p>
  <em>Watching Luna get stabbed, unable to move…Insomnia was burning, Noctis did nothing to help it…</em>
</p><p>Noctis was so useless. He felt the darkness close in…</p><p>
  <em>“All in thrall to darkness shall know peace.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ardyn is playing with his younger brother, who looks at him like he’s all of the stars in the sky.</p><p>Ardyn wishes he could see the stars. Mother tells them stories about them, but no one has seen stars in so long. Ever since the scourge came, things were darker than ever before.</p><p>Still, sometimes, Ardyn imagines a world without daemons. A world with peace. A world with light…</p><p>Ardyn is lying in a field next to Aera, who is playing with his hair. She gives him the most radiant of smiles.</p><p>“I love you,” he says to her for the umpteenth time. Aera laughs, her voice like song.</p><p>“I love you more,” she whispers as if she was telling some conspiratorial secret.</p><p>Ardyn smiles. “I highly doubt that,” he says, “My love surpasses the power of the Astrals’. I would destroy the world for you.”</p><p>Aera laughs louder. “I do hope it won’t come to that.”</p><p>Their lips meet, and Ardyn melts in the moment. “For you, my dear,” Ardyn whispers, “Anything.”</p><p>Years later, Ardyn is holding a dying Aera in his arms, and the world explodes in darkness.</p><p>Years later still, Ardyn rots away in a prison of his brother’s own design. The same brother that used to look at him with such adoration. The same brother that killed the love of his life.</p><p>
  <em>I would destroy the world for you.</em>
</p><p>Ardyn is finally freed from prison, and he has a plan. His brother wanted to make a daemon of him? Well, it would be rude not to oblige. Why, Ardyn would fall into the role with grace; he is sure his nephew will appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis woke up with tears in his eyes. He had no idea what he just saw. Was that Ardyn? What happened?</p><p>Noctis felt a headache coming on, so he decided to think of something else. Ignis.</p><p>Noctis shot out of bed, scrambling to his feet. His knee buckled, and Noctis let out a series of expletives before hobbling to the door.</p><p>“Your highness,” the guard at the door said, looking surprised, “You’re awake. You should get back in bed.”</p><p>“Ignis,” Noctis said, ignoring the guard’s suggestion, “Where’s Ignis?”</p><p>The guard looked uncomfortable. “Ah…your highness, you should really—”</p><p>Noctis was swaying, but he didn’t care. Something was wrong. He needed to know what happened to Ignis. Where was he? He should have been here. He should’ve taken Noctis to school.</p><p>“Where’s Ignis?” Noctis asked again, trying not to let the darkness close in.</p><p>Someone approached him. “Your highness, you need to sit down.”</p><p>“Cor,” Noctis recognized, “Cor, where’s Ignis?”</p><p>“Noctis,” Cor tried again, but Noctis was not actually a complete idiot, even when he was delirious.</p><p>“<em>Cor,” </em>Noctis said, “Where. Is. Ignis?”</p><p>The world was coming out from under him, but someone caught him. Strong arms. Big.</p><p>“Gladio, what’s going on?” Noctis said, “Where’s Ignis? Why won’t you tell me? Something’s wrong, I know something’s wrong, so why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Noct,” Gladio sighed. He directed Noctis back to his bed, but Noctis struggled.</p><p>“You need to tell me!” Noctis shouted, “He’s my friend! Where is he?”</p><p>“We don’t know!” Gladio shouted.</p><p>Noctis sat down on his bed, trying to ignore the lead in his stomach. He could smell the smoke from Insomnia and hear the wrath of the Leviathan.</p><p>
  <em>He failed. Again.</em>
</p><p>“What-what do you mean?” Noctis asked eventually, trying to ignore what tasted like ash in his mouth.</p><p>Gladio sighed and sat down next to Noctis. “We know he was taken on his way back home last night. We’re trying to find him now.”</p><p>Noctis clutched onto the bedsheets underneath him. “On his way back from where?”</p><p>“Your apartment,” Gladio said gruffly, “But if you say anything about this being <em>your </em>fault—”</p><p>Noctis jumped to his feet, and Cor and Gladio swore.</p><p>“But it is my fault!” Noctis all but shrieked, “It is! I was the one who didn’t do anything when I had a bad feeling! I was the one who wanted that stupid apartment in the first place! I was the one Ignis has to look after every morning and night without fail because I’m too helpless, weak, and lazy to do anything by myself!</p><p>“It took a stupid dream for me to tell someone that something was wrong with Ignis. A stupid <em>dream.”</em></p><p>Noctis wasn’t crying. His eyes <em>were </em>burning, however, and Noctis did his best to swallow the lump trying to claw its way up his throat.</p><p>Cor managed to push Noctis back onto his bed, and Gladio looked at Noctis with something akin to concern.</p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t remember your dreams,” Gladio said gruffly.</p><p>Cor was watching Noctis curiously, and Noctis felt suddenly uncomfortable under the scrutiny.</p><p>“I don’t,” Noctis lied.</p><p>Gladio snorted. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>Noctis pushed himself to his feet and began walking forward, but Cor stopped him.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Noctis frowned. “To help find Ignis.”</p><p>Cor shook his head. “Your highness, you’re ill. You need to get some rest.”</p><p>Noctis walked past Cor going to open the door. The knob wouldn’t budge. He turned back to Cor furiously.</p><p>“You locked the door?!” Noctis asked, trying not to scream.</p><p>“You need rest,” Cor reiterated, gesturing to the unkempt bed. Gladio stood up and nodded at that statement.</p><p>Noctis felt all of the frustration that had been haunting him for the past week explode out of him like the Hydrean.</p><p>“Do you think Ignis is getting rest wherever he is?! Why should I have that luxury when he might be—”</p><p>“And would Ignis want you to be running yourself to the ground?” Gladio countered, “Come on, Noct.”</p><p>“Ignis isn’t here! He’s Astrals knows where, probably hurt or wounded, and I swear if that stupid Chancellor is behind it…I don’t care how sympathetic that jerk is; I will beat him into the ground.”</p><p>And suddenly everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis hears Ignis’s voice.</p><p>“Back with us?” Noctis watches as Ignis slowly gets to his feet. “I’ll tell the others…thought it may take a bit.”</p><p>Guilt, and grief, and anger claw at his chest. Somehow, it only makes Noctis feel more despondent.</p><p>“You’re hurt…” Noctis says, trying not to let his voice crack.</p><p>“A small sacrifice for the greater good,” Ignis says quietly. Noctis disagrees. He’s sick of sacrifices.</p><p>“And Luna?” Noctis asks, knowing the answer.</p><p>“She has past,” Ignis says after a moment.</p><p>Noctis squeezes his fists, trying not to think about the burning pain that was in his throat, desperate to break free. His left fist squeezes around something, and Noctis opens it to see the ring of Lucii.</p><p>Ignis gestures toward something on the bed, and Noctis realizes its Luna’s notebook. “Umbra left that for you,” Ignis says before slowly hobbling back out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis woke up slowly. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think.</p><p>
  <em>Ignis.</em>
</p><p>And suddenly Noctis was scrambling out of bed, pushing past a startled guard, and sprinting straight toward the council room. His chest burned, and he coughed along the way, but nothing was going to stop him from getting to Ignis.</p><p>When he finally reached the council room, Noctis skidded to a halt. He saw his father looking particularly exhausted.</p><p>“Where’s Ignis?” Noctis said once again.</p><p>Regis looked up, startled. “We found him,” Regis said, “He’s in the infirmary.”</p><p>Noctis spun around and began sprinting toward the infirmary, ignoring his father’s startled cry. He didn’t stop running until he reached his destination, and even then, he walked swiftly toward where Ignis was lying.</p><p>He looked bad, but he still had his eyes. For that, Noctis was grateful.</p><p> </p><p>Another week meant another week’s worth of dreams. Ignis was recovering nicely, and Noctis recovered from his fever enough to go back to school.</p><p>The previous night, Noctis dreamt about being sucked into the crystal while Ardyn told Noctis about his plight.</p><p>
  <em>Ardyn Lucis Caelum.</em>
</p><p>Everything made sense now.</p><p>It was a dream. It was a dream, and Noctis knew it. Noctis knew that none of it was real. The real Chancellor Izunia was surely just a mere Chancellor with no care for Insomnia.</p><p>Still, everything in the dream world made sense.</p><p>Noctis was conversing with Prompto when he saw his friend’s right sleeve hitch up slightly. There was a wristband covering his wrist, and Noctis felt a painful anxiety.</p><p>In his dream, Prompto had a barcode on his wrist. He needed to know, but he couldn’t…just ask. That would be rude, especially if it turned out that the dreams did have a grain of truth in them.</p><p>He had a plan to figure it out but wouldn’t that be just as bad of a breach of Prompto’s privacy?</p><p>Well, Noctis rationalized, if it was true, Noctis already knew. If it wasn’t, Noctis no longer needed to worry about these horrible dreams.</p><p>
  <em>Father dead. Luna dead. Ignis blind. Jared Dead. Prompto pushed of a train. Noctis trapped in a crystal. Gladio with extra scars. Insomnia burns. Altissia half destroyed. Night closing in.</em>
</p><p>“Noct, are you okay?” Prompto asked.</p><p>Noctis shook himself and looked back up at Prompto. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The lie was growing easier and easier with each passing day.</p><p>“Oh, because you kinda zoned out a bit,” Prompto said, “Is it exams?”</p><p>Noctis nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Prompto gave Noctis a bit of a strange look, but didn’t harp on it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the next morning that Noctis collapsed out of his bed, needing answers.</p><p>First, however, Noctis looked out the window and appreciated the sun’s warmth. He looked out at the perfectly fine Insomnia, how the sun washed over it, how everyone was alive. Ardyn wasn’t hiding in those streets…</p><p>Or was he? As a matter of fact, how did Noctis know Ardyn wasn’t spying on him right now?            </p><p>Noctis massaged his chest, which was housing his accelerating heartrate. He tried to focus on what he knew.</p><p>Ten years. Noctis had been asleep for ten years in that stupid dream world. It had been night for ten years. That meant that there were children who had never seen the sunlight. That meant that everyone had to live in fear of daemons. How many people had died because of Noctis? Because he left?</p><p>Noctis was going to make it right. He was going to go and bring back the dawn.</p><p>At the cost of his own life.</p><p>Noctis slammed his hand angrily against the apartment window. He had come to terms with it. It was fine. What was one life anyway to preserve all of humanity? Noctis wasn’t about to doom the entire world because he was so <em>selfish.</em></p><p>Still, it made Noctis look at things differently, realizing that he would have to die to save everyone. Dream world or not, Noctis was still the Chosen King.</p><p>But <em>ten years?  </em>It couldn’t be real.</p><p>Noctis felt guilt churn in his gut, and he pulled out his phone. He didn’t want to do this, but he needed confirmation. He needed to know that all of this was the nightmare it was. There was nothing for Noctis to worry about.</p><p>If Noctis was lucky, the world wouldn’t need saving at the price of Noctis’s life. Noctis was mainly concerned about the lives he had ruined, however.</p><p>The phone rang in his ear, and Noctis prayed that he would pick up.</p><p>“Cor?” Noctis asked before the man could say anything.</p><p>
  <em>So, you made it.</em>
</p><p>“Your highness, what’s going on?” Cor actually asked, sounding nothing like the horrible memory of his first dream.</p><p>“I need to ask you something,” Noctis said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “I need you to be honest with me.”</p><p>There was silence on the line. “…I will do my best, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Didn’t you go on a mission to an MT base when I was an infant? I hear about it in passing sometimes.” That much was true. As a matter of fact, Noctis’ whole plan banked on the fact that Noctis heard correctly.</p><p>“Yes,” Cor said, his voice sharper than usual, “I’m sure the mission report is—”</p><p>“Unimportant for what I’m about to ask you,” Noctis said, pacing, “It might not even be true. And if it is, you definitely wouldn’t have put this on paper.”</p><p>“What are you about to ask me, Highness?” Cor asked, sounding like the inevitable was coming.</p><p>“I need to know,” Noctis said, “I promise this won’t change how I feel, but…” Noctis closed his eyes. “Is Prompto an MT?”</p><p>Silence. Dead silence.</p><p>Noctis felt dread pool into his gut. <em>No. </em>Cor was supposed to say no. He wasn’t saying anything. That meant…</p><p>“<em>Cor,” </em>Noctis said, his voice cracking, “I will never hate Prompto, but you need to tell me if my friend has a barcode on that wrist he keeps covering. I need to know.”</p><p>“I…Your Highness…” Cor, for the first time in Noctis’s life, was at a loss for words. Noctis wanted to scream. “How did you know?” Cor finally lands on, confirming Noctis’s worse fears.</p><p>Noctis lets out a broken laugh. “How did I know? It’s these stupid dreams. They get worse and worse and worse, and I told myself they weren’t real. But I guess they are.”</p><p>
  <em>Dead. Darkness. Ten years of his life. Sacrifice.</em>
</p><p>“Noctis,” Cor said, “What are you seeing in these dreams?”</p><p>Noctis sighed. “You can’t tell anyone about this, Cor,” Noctis said, “Swear to me.”</p><p>Cor swore to him that he wouldn’t tell anyone, even his father, about these stupid dreams.</p><p>And then Noctis explained. He left out some key details. He didn’t say anything about the prophecy, or about Ardyn being his Uncle, but he told Cor the basics. Dad dead. Luna dead. Ignis blind. Prompto an MT.</p><p>Cor, to his credit, did not call Noctis crazy, probably because Noctis confirmed the theory in his presence.</p><p>“You have to promise you won’t tell dad about any of this,” Noctis said sharply, trying not to sound too panicked.</p><p>Cor sighed. “If I had known this was what you were going to tell me, I wouldn’t have sworn to it. I suppose it’s too late now.”</p><p>“If I ever tell dad, I won’t let him punish you for not telling him,” Noctis promised, “But the wall’s already killing him, and I don’t want him to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The next night was heck.</p><p>The next night was so bad that Noctis stumbled into the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten the day before.</p><p>Ignis found Noctis sobbing in the bathroom when he should’ve been preparing for a foreign dignitary meeting.</p><p>“Noct, what’s wrong?” Ignis asked, “Are you sick?”</p><p>Noctis looked at Ignis and shook his head. He did his best to mask his emotions. He tried not to think about the weapons stabbing him through over and over again. He tried not to think about his loved ones dead and chained up above him. Ardyn’s smirk.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Noctis said, “Must’ve been something I ate.”</p><p>“You’re crying,” Ignis pointed out, handing Noctis a handkerchief.</p><p>Noctis grinned sadly. “Am I? I didn’t even notice.”</p><p>Ignis gave Noctis a calculating look as Noctis headed into the kitchen. “Are you sure you’re prepared for this meeting? The Empire is sending some of their people over. It’s imperative you make a good impression.”</p><p>Noctis winced but nodded. “I’ll be fine, Iggy. I promise I won’t embarrass anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fine.</p><p>Because who was there to represent the Empire? None other than—</p><p>“Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, at your service,” Ardyn said with a smirk and a <em>oh so very polite bow.</em></p><p>His father was nowhere nearby, as he was greeting first Secretary Camellia. Old Noctis would’ve likely stuck by his father, but the dreams had changed him.</p><p>And look where that change got him.</p><p>Noctis held out a hand to shake, feeling strangely devoid of emotion. That was good. At least Noctis would be screaming profanities at the man who had ruined his life.</p><p>Then again, Noctis looked very much like the man that had ruined <em>Ardyn’s </em>life. It seemed the circle went ever round.</p><p>Ardyn took Noctis’s hand, and Noctis decided that he might as well drop <em>some </em>of the pretenses.</p><p>“Uncle,” Noctis said quietly through gritted teeth.</p><p>Ardyn gave him a blank look before smirking ever so slightly. “Ah, I see that the gods have cursed you with knowledge. How interesting.”</p><p>Noctis tried not to think about dying. He needed to stay focused on this very important conversation.</p><p>“Yes,” Noctis said quietly, accounting for every weapon in his armiger, “How about we take this outside?”</p><p>Ardyn laughed and gave Noctis a mocking bow. “Very well, oh Chosen King.”</p><p>Noctis glared at Ardyn and they walked out into the gardens. This way, at least Noctis would have some sort of privacy.</p><p>“Alright,” Noctis said before Ardyn could beat him to anything, “Is there any way we can’t just skip to the final battle and get this over with?”</p><p>Ardyn smirked, looking extremely entertained. “Ah, but what makes you think I wish to ‘get this over with’ as you say?”</p><p>Noctis sighed. “You’re not…tired? I mean, how long were you in that prison anyway?”</p><p>Ardyn’s face darkened. “I see you received more knowledge than I previously thought.”</p><p>Noctis had a feeling that his face mirrored Ardyn’s.</p><p>“Listen, I experienced all of that crap in first person point of view. Sorry for the unintentional breach of privacy, by the way. And I know that you want to squeeze all of the pain out of my family. I understand.”</p><p>Noctis sighed and straightened.</p><p>“But at the cost of my people? Of my friends? I understand, but I will not allow the world to suffer in darkness for ten years. I would appreciate it if we could just skip to the end and die before things get significantly worse.”</p><p>Ardyn stared at Noctis somberly.</p><p>“A king at last,” he said, echoing his future self, “You’re really willing to die all over again so soon? You clearly haven’t gotten over the shock.”</p><p>“It was last night,” Noctis said stiffly, “I didn’t realize I’d be seeing you tonight, but I can dictate letters to everyone in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“And what of the crystal?” Ardyn asked, “Don’t you need it’s power?”</p><p>“Only if you make this harder than it needs to be,” Noctis said automatically, a plan springing from his mind, “I can steal the ring off of dad in the middle of the day and put the wall back up before anyone realizes anything is wrong. I can meet up with you, and maybe we can figure out a simple way for us both to die without anyone else getting hurt.”</p><p>Ardyn smirked. “And the covenants?”</p><p>Noctis hesitated on that one. “Well, their power was useful, but…I’m not entirely sure it was necessary at the end. I feel like I could’ve done the final sacrifice without them if you hadn’t sent giant daemons after me.”</p><p>“My, my,” Ardyn said, “It is good to know all of my hard work did not go to waste.”</p><p>Noctis let out a dry laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, you were playing with us nearly the entire time. At the end, the only thing that probably didn’t go according to plan for you was the fact that I actually managed to kill you.”</p><p>“How unfortunate,” Ardyn sighed, “Still, I’m not sure if I’m willing to leave this world behind.”</p><p>“You don’t want to be free from pain?” Noctis asked, “It can’t be easy, being immortal.”</p><p>Ardyn frowned before smiling again. “Very well, Noctis,” he said, “Let us meet beyond the wall tomorrow. Best of luck with taking the ring from your father.”</p><p>Noctis and Ardyn went back inside, and Noctis had a pleasant talk with the first secretary.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Noctis wrote down all of his goodbyes.</p><p>He wrote to Ignis, thanking him for being such a good advisor. He wrote to Gladio, telling him to never back down. He wrote to Prompto, thanking him for being his best friend.</p><p>Noctis also wrote to Luna, telling her that he hoped she lived a long and prosperous life. He wrote to Ravus, telling him not to be too hard on his father, even if he was a coward.</p><p>Noctis wrote to Cid, telling him to take advantage of the time he had left with his father. He wrote to Cor, telling him to tell Prompto of his heritage before someone else did. He wrote to Clarus, thanking him for being a good shield to his father.</p><p>That night, Noctis dreamed of marrying Luna. It was the most pleasant thing he had dreamt of to date.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Noctis approached his father. He handed him a large envelope full of his goodbyes.</p><p>“Dad,” Noctis said, “I need to do something. Could you give me the ring?”</p><p>His father gave him a look of pure concern. Noctis didn’t blame him.</p><p>“Noctis, what are you talking about? You know I need the ring to maintain the wall,” he said.</p><p>Noctis nodded. “I’ll maintain it. Soon there won’t be any need for the wall.”</p><p>Regis’s face was now one of pure horror. “Son—”</p><p>“I love you, Dad,” Noctis said, “But I already spoke with my uncle, and I really want to get this over with before things go from bad to worse. Either way, I’m going to have to die. I’d rather do it on my terms.”</p><p>“Your uncle?” Regis asked, clearly trying to change the subject.</p><p>“You would know him as Adagium,” Noctis said, “Or better yet, the Chancellor of Niflheim. He agreed to meet me outside the wall today, so that’s where I’m going. However, I can’t save the world without the ring, so I kinda need it.”</p><p>Dad’s eyes were full of tears, but Noctis couldn’t stand down. “Dad, give me the ring, or I’m taking it from you by force.”</p><p>Regis’s hands were shaking, and Noctis sighed before casting sleep on him. He didn’t need to give his Dad a heart attack. Carefully, he took the ring off of his dad’s finger and stuck it onto his own.</p><p>It hurt, but when it was done, Noctis put the wall up and left the letters next to his dad’s sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>And then Noctis was facing Ardyn, who still looked very amused by this entire ordeal.</p><p>“Has it occurred to you that this plan might not work?” Ardyn asked, “That you might need the crystal and the covenants to properly banish me from this world?”</p><p>Noctis shrugged. “I’m going to do the less conventional route. If I hone the crystal’s power properly, I might be able to do it.”</p><p>“Very well,” Ardyn said, “Fire away.”</p><p>It worked, in the end. Noctis’s veins burned, but it worked. Ardyn died, and Noctis died, and Noctis banished the darkness.</p><p>And yet…</p><p> </p><p>“Are we seriously still alive?” Noctis groaned, staring up at the stars. He noted that no daemons were attacking him, however.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Ardyn sighed, “How tragic. What are you going to do now, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Go home, I guess,” Noctis sighed, “Man, I hope my dad didn’t send out those letters. Luna is going to be devastated.”</p><p>“Your father most certainly sent out those letters,” Ardyn said, “It’s been a couple of days since you ‘died.’”</p><p>Noctis groaned.</p><p>“Well, things went better this time, wouldn’t you agree?” Ardyn said with a smirk.</p><p>“I hate you,” Noctis said shortly.</p><p>“Trust me, the feeling is mutual,” Ardyn said, walking off to who knows where, “I think I am going to grab a drink.”</p><p>Noctis got to his feet. “Have fun,” he said, “I’m going home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft, warm sheets enveloped Noctis. A heart monitor was beeping rhythmically, and Noctis took in a breath of fresh air. He was alive.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Noctis blinked away the sunlight that threatened to blind him. Beautiful, beautiful sunlight. No darkness, no daemons, no nightmares. Just an overwhelming sensation of peace and calm that was too good to last. Noctis wished he could stay in this moment forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I was going to just add a one chapter epilogue, but now I'm not sure what to call these next five chapters, because they're going to be too long to be identified as an epilogue. </p><p>Oh well, I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto sat outside of the med bay, trying to quell the nervous energy buzzing inside him.</p><p>Noctis was sleeping just beyond the door Prompto sat beside. While the doctors had assured King Regis that Noctis was perfectly healthy, none of them wanted to take any risks. To be fair, Noctis had been declared dead for two days.</p><p>Those were the worst two days of Prompto’s life. He hadn’t wanted to get out of bed. He hadn’t wanted to eat. Prompto hadn’t wanted to do <em>anything. </em>All he wanted was for Noctis to be alive.</p><p>And here he was. It almost made the past two days feel like just a horrible nightmare. Prompto had just woken up. It was all so surreal that it made Prompto wonder if he wasn’t dreaming right now.</p><p>Prompto glanced at Ignis and Gladio, who were sitting beside him. Unable to completely conceal the energy inside him, Prompto tapped his finger lightly on the side of his seat.</p><p>“I don’t understand, why isn’t Noctis dead?” Prompto asked tentatively.</p><p>Gladio massaged his forehead, looking drained. “Deus ex machina.”</p><p>“Deus ex what now?”</p><p>Ignis looked up from the book that he was reading. Although, Prompto wasn’t sure if he was actually reading it. He hadn’t seen Ignis turn any of the pages in about five minutes. And Ignis was a <em>fast </em>reader.</p><p>“God from the machine,” Ignis said, “A literary device that is used when an unexpected power or event saves a seemingly hopeless situation.”</p><p>“So…you’re saying the gods basically cheated and allowed Noctis to live?”</p><p>Gladio shrugged, crossing his arms. Ignis pushed up his glasses. His hand still had bandages on it from the kidnapping that had happened just a week before.</p><p>“Impossible to say,” Ignis said, “However, the possibility is there. We shall have to ask Noctis of his opinion on the matter.”</p><p>Prompto shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, glancing at the door for the umpteenth time. King Regis was inside, waiting for his son to wake up.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said after a long silence.</p><p>For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were Gladio’s rapid foot tapping and Ignis rifling through the pages of his book. They were met suddenly with approaching footsteps.</p><p>Prompto looked up to see Cor the Immortal himself approach them. Dark bags hung under the man’s eyes, and his hair was more disheveled than usual.</p><p>In any under circumstances, Prompto would’ve screeched in shock when the man sat down next to him. Instead, Prompto was too preoccupied about Noctis to care.</p><p>“How is he?” Cor leaned forward and massaged the bridge of his nose.</p><p>It was strange, seeing the Immortal so vulnerable like this. Unable to stand it, Prompto looked away and stared at the immaculate wall. He was going to reply, but Ignis beat him to the punch.</p><p>“The doctors can identify no physical ailments or injuries,” he said, shutting his book with a snap, “His highness is asleep right now.”</p><p>Prompto tried not to bristle at the formal address. He wasn’t sure how well he succeeded.</p><p>“This is my fault,” Cor said, “He told me he was having those dreams, and I said <em>nothing—”</em></p><p>“You gave him his word. King Regis did not condemn you, so I do not see why you should continue condemning yourself,” Ignis said briskly. Prompto wondered if they had this conversation before.</p><p>Gladio snorted. Did he agree with Cor? If so, he had the sense not to say it in front of Ignis.</p><p>Prompto wished he knew how he felt about the entire situation, but the only emotions he could muster was an overwhelming feeling of relief and the smallest amount of anxiety.</p><p>What if the doctors were wrong? What if Noctis was really dying? What if he were already dead? What if he would never wake up?</p><p>“Noctis is tough,” Gladio said, pulling Prompto out of his thoughts, “He’s fine, so it doesn’t matter anymore anyway.”</p><p>Cor didn’t say anything. Prompto wondered if he should try to comfort him. The thought almost made him laugh. <em>Prompto </em>comfort Cor the Immortal<em>? </em>The idea seemed so illustrious that two days ago; Prompto might have died laughing.</p><p>Now, however, he simply bit the inside of his cheek, weighing his options. He could taste copper.</p><p>“Noct would have been mad at you for breaking your promise anyway,” Prompto finally said slowly, “And it wouldn’t have stopped him.”</p><p>Cor let out a small sigh, not moving from his hunched position. Nobody else spoke. They all knew it was true. Noctis cast Sleep on his dad. Noctis <em>loved </em>his dad. If his own father wasn’t going to be able to stop him, nothing would have.</p><p> </p><p>Soft, warm sheets enveloped Noctis. A heart monitor was beeping rhythmically, and Noctis took in a breath of fresh air. He was alive.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Noctis blinked away the sunlight that threatened to blind him. Beautiful, beautiful sunlight. No darkness, no daemons, no nightmares. Just an overwhelming sensation of peace and calm that was too good to last. Noctis wished he could stay in this moment forever.</p><p>His eyes adjusted, and Noctis found that he was staring up at a boring, white ceiling. In his peripheral, a human form was sitting next to him. Noctis turned his head a fraction of an inch.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Noctis winced at how his voice crackled like sandpaper. It was barely audible, but that didn’t stop his father from hearing him.</p><p>“<em>Noctis.”</em></p><p>Before Noctis realized what was happening, the familiar smell of cologne overwhelmed him, and he was in Dad’s arms. Fingers combed through Noctis’ hair, and Noctis felt himself relax with the touch. Forget before, <em>this </em>was the moment Noctis wished would never end. If Noctis were a cat, he was sure he would’ve purred.</p><p>Instead, a hot tear trickled down his cheek, landing on his father’s shoulder.</p><p>“Dad?” he asked again. Noctis clung onto the fabric of Regis’s suit, unsure if it would go away in an instant. Was Noctis really alive? How did he know this wasn’t some sort of final dream?</p><p>His dad seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Noctis vaguely wondered if Regis would ever let go of him.</p><p>Noctis wasn’t sure that he would mind if he didn’t.</p><p>“My son—" Regis’ choked voice was barely more than a whisper. “—you must promise me that you will never do that again.”</p><p>Noctis had so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to explain. But when he went to say them, he found himself stopping short. He had died<em>. Twice. </em>And now nobody need ever die again. His father wouldn’t have to hold up a wall that was slowly killing him. Luna didn’t need to forge any covenants. The world wouldn’t have to suffer for ten years in darkness.</p><p>Insomnia <em>wouldn’t </em>burn.</p><p>Noctis recalled the burning in his veins and the kings of Lucis stabbing him. He didn’t want to go through that again. He didn’t need to go through that again. He had done his duty.</p><p>“Okay,” Noctis whispered. Then, feeling like an immature idiot, he burst into tears.</p><p>Regis didn’t scold Noctis for his outburst. He didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he allowed Noctis to cry into his shoulder, soiling his nice suit.</p><p>Noctis felt like he was eight when his guilt doubled for such a small reason. “I’m ruining your shirt,” he said between sobs.</p><p>“You are far more important than a shirt.” Regis planted a kiss in Noctis’s hair. “If I ever made you feel differently, then I plead for forgiveness.”</p><p>Noctis felt wet droplets fall into his hair. He didn’t care.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Noctis gasped. He accidently swallowed some of his own salty tears. “I didn’t know what else to do, and you <em>died, </em>and Luna died, and Insomnia was destroyed, and I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>Regis made some shushing noises. “You did wonderfully, and I’m so proud of you, but you must <em>promise</em> me that you will never do it again.”</p><p>Noctis only nodded, burying himself deeper into his dad’s warmth.</p><p>Noctis wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually, the two separated. Noctis tried not to feel cold where his father’s embrace once was.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Noctis said again, rubbing at the corners of his eyes, “I should be happy now that it’s done, and here I am <em>crying…”</em></p><p>Regis shook his head. Even though Noctis had seen him only a few days before, he simultaneously looked years younger and older. “You have gone through unspeakable things,” he said, “It is understandable that you should have trouble accepting that it is over.” He clasped Noctis’s shoulder. “I only ask that you talk to one of us when you need to.”</p><p>Noctis nodded.</p><p>Regis stood up and walked over to the door. He didn’t use his cane. Noctis watched as his dad cracked the door open and said, “He’s awake.”</p><p>Moments later, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio burst into the room. Prompto was hugging him in an instant.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that to me again!” Prompto cried, “What am I supposed to do without a best friend, huh?”</p><p>Noctis felt more dumbfounded than he should’ve been. He opened his mouth to reply, but Gladio spoke before he could.</p><p>“And what about me, huh?” His voice was gruff, but even Noctis could tell that Gladio was glad to see him alive. “A shield doesn’t outlive his king, don’t forget that.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis smiled at Noctis. His eyes were completely whole. “I believe I do not wish to outlive my king either.”</p><p>Noctis winced and tried to blink back the burning sensation that returned to his eyes. He forgot. He forgot that his friends weren’t bitter from the tragedies that he had experienced. They still wanted Noctis around. They didn’t hate him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Noctis said again. Prompto let go of him, and Noctis took the opportunity to stare down at his hands. He wished he still had the ring to fidget with. “I just…” He took a deep breath, trying to swallow back the lump that returned to his throat. “I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Next time, talking to us will be a preferable option,” Ignis said, “I am your advisor after all.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re my best bud.” Prompto’s eyes looked a little red around the edges. “I promise I’ll listen to you.”</p><p>“You got that right,” Gladio agreed, crossing his arms.</p><p>Noctis glanced over to his father, who was standing next to Cor. Cor seemed to have aged more since Noctis left.</p><p>Noctis knew he should probably say something, that he should explain everything he remembered from the dreams. But, in all honesty, Noctis wished that he could forget all about them. He didn’t want his friends to know about his past or future failures. Noctis was afraid of what would happen if they did.</p><p>Instead, he swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, it’s just…a lot right now.”</p><p>Noctis didn’t look them in the eye, but he knew that they were disappointed. He hoped his dad wasn’t disappointed also. Noctis would tell them everything eventually. Just…not right now.</p><p>He wanted to explain that, but he couldn’t find the words. He never could, when it counted most.</p><p>
  <em>Walk tall, my friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next couple of weeks were strange for Noctis.</p><p>Somehow, everyone in Insomnia knew of his sacrifice. Actually, everyone in the <em>entire world </em>seemed to know of his sacrifice.</p><p>Noctis wanted to go to school and live his life, but nothing was the same anymore. After watching the first news broadcast, Noctis knew that nothing would <em>ever </em>be the same anymore.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.</p><p><em>Daemon Banisher. Chosen King. Vanquisher of Darkness. Light Bringer. King of Kings. </em>Those were only a few among his new epithets.</p><p>Most days, Noctis tried to ignore the media’s fresh notice. He quit public school; one glance at the internet was enough to know that going out in public daily was impractical. Instead, he allowed Ignis to tutor him privately in the Citadel. It was probably for the best. This way, Noctis was able to keep up with his princely duties as well.</p><p>Noctis <em>didn’t </em>miss his apartment. <strike>He did.</strike></p><p>The members of the court were another matter. It was almost as if they weren’t sure what to call him. Officially, Noctis was still the prince, but the media had taken to calling him King so quickly that Noctis was honestly unsurprised that the councilmen were confused.</p><p>It was easier than ever to tell which ones actually approved of Noctis or not after that. Laughably easy. The ones who hated Noctis would say, “<em>Your Highness.” </em>The ones who actually cared would stutter over both Highness and Majesty and the same time.</p><p>Noctis wished his Dad would just tell everyone that Noctis was still a prince. Noctis himself would try to explain every so often, but the councilmen who <em>really </em>respected him would forget constantly.</p><p>Some evenings, Noctis would curl up on the couch and scroll through his computer. Headlines, even a couple weeks after Noctis’ return, littered the web.</p><p>
  <em>Niflheim loses territory after the mysterious failure of Magitek Infantry. The Public Wants to Hear from Noctis Lucis Caelum. Daemons gone: fact or myth?</em>
</p><p>The first headline made sense. MTs were daemons after all, even if no one knew it. Come to think of it, had Noctis ever told anyone about that specific detail? He might want to get to that eventually.</p><p>Whenever Noctis saw one of the headlines asking for Noctis to make a proper public appearance, he felt his heartrate spike painfully. Noctis knew he had to do it eventually, but for some reason, the idea of making a speech about <em>dying </em>to banish the daemons was uncomfortable at best.</p><p>When Noctis explained this to Ignis, Ignis nodded solemnly. “Understandable,” he said, “Unfortunately, I doubt the public will be satisfied with your silence for long.”</p><p>Likewise, Noctis’s Dad didn’t push him on that particular subject, but it was clear that certain members of the council wished for Noctis to pull himself together. Noctis wished it too.</p><p>He still woke up in the middle of the night, fighting shadows that weren’t there. Sweat would drench his sheets, and Noctis’s breathing would be nothing more than strangled gasps.</p><p>Those nights, Noctis would be too afraid to fall back asleep again. Instead, he would sit on his phone, trying to avoid his name on the internet.</p><p>The dead of night was not the only time Noctis saw shadows. They haunted Noctis during his training sessions with Gladio as well. Some days, Noctis would fight harder, trying his hardest to vanquish them once and for all. Other days, Noctis would freeze, giving Gladio the ability to disarm him in a second.</p><p>It was frustrating to say the least. Noctis had managed to defeat the immortal accursed twice (though it was debatable on how hard Ardyn tried the second time), and he still couldn’t push past some stupid memories.</p><p>“I don’t understand!” Noctis all but screamed at his Shield during one particularly difficult session. “I should be getting better!”</p><p>“You can’t rush these sorts of things,” Gladio said gruffly. He dispelled his sword back into the Armiger. “You want to get better? Take the rest of the day off.”</p><p>Noctis knew Gladio was right. He <em>knew </em>he should take the day off. He could taste the salty sweat that drenched him. Noctis could hardly stand without seeing black spots. He knew he was working himself into the ground.</p><p>That didn’t stop him from retrieving his sword and shifting his feet back into a fighting position. The cold hilt of his Engine Blade secured him more than it probably should have.</p><p>“I can’t.” Noctis gestured at nowhere in particular with his sword, struggling not to fall over. “Have you seen those headlines? People are expecting <em>everything </em>from me!”</p><p>“Well, they can mind their own business.” Gladio crossed his arms. “You’re sixteen, not a public savior they can call on whenever they want.”</p><p>Against his will, Noctis recalled Gladio yelling at him on the train to Tenebrae. He made a strangled, frustrated noise.</p><p>“Don’t you want me to take more responsibility?!”</p><p>“Not at the expense of your health!” Gladio lifted his hands up in the air in what seemed to be exasperation. “What sort of Shield would I be if I let you hurt yourself?”</p><p>Gladio wasn’t going to back down from this. Gladio never backed down from anything. Noctis bit back the retorts that threatened to burst forth and instead banished his sword with a sigh.</p><p>“Fine,” Noctis said, “I’ll take the rest of the day off.”</p><p>“Good.” Gladio nodded with approval. Noctis pretended it didn’t make him feel warm inside.</p><p>He spent the rest of that day with Prompto, playing King’s Knight. As always, Prompto gladly gave Noctis an escape from the chaos. Noctis couldn’t be more grateful.</p><p>Noctis also needed to tell Prompto that he knew Prompto was from Niflheim at some point. He decided it didn’t need to be right now.</p><p>He always decided that.</p><p>Speaking for Prompto, Cor was clearly avoiding Noctis. Noctis would see Cor out of the corner of his eye, but whenever he went to take a closer look, Cor was gone. Noctis wasn’t sure why. Was Cor avoiding him because Noctis had died? Noctis’ temporary death wasn’t Cor’s fault.</p><p>On the third night after Noctis’ return, he decided to ask his Dad about it over dinner.</p><p>“Dad, is Cor avoiding me because he didn’t tell you about the dreams? Because I made him swear not to.”</p><p>“I know you did,” Regis sighed, “Nonetheless, Cor blames himself for not telling me. At the time, I was too grief-stricken to send away one of my close friends. Maybe if he had known you were going to die, I would have reacted differently.”</p><p>“I didn’t tell him that,” Noctis whispered into his plate. He scraped the spinach away from his spaghetti, an old habit that Noctis was too afraid to break. He wanted to cling to some sense of normalcy in his life. “It wasn’t his fault.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should tell him that,” Regis said, “I’m afraid he will not listen to the rest of us.”</p><p>“If I can catch him first.” Noctis took a bite and swallowed his hot spaghetti. “It’s like he can tell if I’m within a hundred yards of him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if Cor didn’t approach you first.” Regis smiled sadly. “Cor won’t be able to go without apologizing for long.”</p><p>Noctis nodded. He had a feeling that it would take care of itself. Everything else, on the other hand, was going to be another thing entirely.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis writes letters, runs away from the press, and resolves some conflicts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis was never one for staying inside long. Even when he had stayed in the citadel, he had managed to go out and do whatever he wanted with minimal notice.</p><p>Okay, minimal was kind of an exaggeration. Most people didn’t recognize him by some unexplained miracle, but there were times when people <em>would </em>recognize him.</p><p>Most of the time it was the assassins and kidnappers. Good thing there were security protocols that Noctis had learned before he could walk.</p><p>The point was: Noctis wasn’t going to be able to handle this extended period hiding from the public for much longer. He was beginning to feel that if he didn’t go outside and do something he was going to go crazy. It was almost as if there were an itch underneath his skin. An itch to get outside of the Citadel.</p><p>Noctis stared out of his bedroom window, looking at the open blue sky. He hoped he wasn’t looking at it too longingly, or he would start feeling like a fairytale princess, which would just be…weird.</p><p>It was still strange to see Insomnia’s horizon without the faint sheen of the wall covering everything. It was good, of course. Noctis’s father was no longer dying, and his people were no longer being killed by either daemons or the Empire.</p><p>Still, a small, forlorn feeling crept into Noctis’s chest when he stared at the crystal-clear horizon. The wall had been there for his entire life; it was kind of depressing to know that it was gone forever. Almost like a reminder that things would never be the same again.</p><p>Noctis was well aware that there were far more depressing things in life, however, so he turned away from the window. Trying to distract himself from his cabin fever, he spun around, ready to continue the pacing he had been doing for most of the day.</p><p>Instead, Noctis heard a familiar bark. He jumped and glanced down. Umbra was sitting in front of him, looking very pleased with himself.</p><p>“Umbra!”</p><p>Noctis got to his knees and sunk his fingers into the dog’s soft fur. As Noctis began scratching behind Umbra’s ears, Umbra leaned toward the touch, clearly enjoying the royal treatment.</p><p>Or divine treatment. Noctis couldn’t forget that Umbra wasn’t just any dog; Umbra was a <em>messenger to the gods. </em>Noctis wondered if it was disrespectful to pet a divine being. Then again, Umbra <em>did </em>seem to be enjoying it, so it probably didn’t matter that much. Hopefully.</p><p>“You have something for me, boy?”</p><p>Umbra wagged his tail a little bit more and gave the smallest nod. Noctis took the red notebook from Umbra, his fingers gripping the cold leather surface. He flicked through the pages and found Luna’s most recent entry.</p><p>Instead of the usual stickers that filled the previous pages, Luna’s cursive hand-writing dominated nearly the entirety of the page.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Noctis,</em>
</p><p><em>You have my wholehearted congratulations and admiration. You have delivered the world from the darkness. I only wish that I had been able to fulfill my calling by your side. I only wish that I had known what you were going through, so that I could have helped. Still, I am proud of your initiative. The world is forever indebted to you. </em>I <em>am forever indebted to you. Though, now that your calling is complete, I implore of you to never do such a thing again.</em></p><p>
  <em>As you have likely already heard (the media seems to spread information like a wildfire), Ravus succeeded to take back Tenebrae in the Empire’s time of weakness. If you’re willing, I would love nothing more than to receive you in Tenebrae; it has been far too long since I have seen you face-to-face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you heard from Adagium since you have returned? Rumors have it that the Chancellor of Niflheim has been sighted in Accordo. However, I urge you not to go after him; I believe he may be trying to find his own way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart goes out to you in these times, and know that you will always have my support.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Luna</em>
</p><p>A small syllablossum sticker lay next to Luna’s signature.</p><p>The page was slightly wrinkled, and the ink was diluted in spots, almost as if water had gotten on it. Had Luna been crying? From joy? From sadness?</p><p>“Hang tight,” Noctis told Umbra, pulling himself to his feet.</p><p>His eyes flitted across his uncomfortably immaculate room—Noctis couldn’t exactly fend off housekeeping now that he was back in the citadel—in search of a pen. He spotted one on his bedside-table and dashed over to grab it.</p><p>Noctis sat on the floor with crossed legs with the journal in his lap. He knew he would definitely accept Luna’s invitation, but…he should probably ask his dad first. Scratch that, he should <em>definitely </em>ask his dad first. As much as Noctis was pretty sure his dad would be fine with it, there was no point in leaving without telling him and giving him another heart attack.</p><p>As for Ardyn…before, Noctis had been too tired and desperate to get home to care that he was letting Ardyn go. Now, Noctis wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with the man walking around scot-free. As a matter of fact, the idea made him anxiety squeeze at his chest, and he couldn’t help but to look around, wondering if Ardyn was hiding behind one of the nooks in his room.</p><p>Noctis took a deep breath in an attempt to relieve the sick sensation in his chest. He was being ridiculous. Ardyn was far away from Insomnia. Even if he was wishing Noctis harm, he was only mortal.</p><p>The idea made a hysterical laugh bubble up from him, and Noctis clapped a hand to his mouth. Ardyn was mortal. He was vulnerable. <em>Anyone </em>could kill him now.</p><p>Luna was probably right, though. Noctis shouldn’t waste his time trying to track down Ardyn. Ardyn wasn’t causing any harm anymore, as far as Noctis knew. If news of the contrary came up, <em>then </em>he would consider his next steps.</p><p>
  <em>Luna,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just glad that you don’t have to sacrifice yourself for me this time around. And, don’t worry, I don’t intend on dying ever again, unless I die of boredom being stuck inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…okay, that wasn’t funny. Sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I would LOVE to visit you in Tenebrae. Let me just ask my dad first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say hi to Ravus for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Noctis</em>
</p><p>Noctis riffled through his drawers and found a sticker with a chocobo on it. He stuck the sticker underneath his brief reply and snapped the notebook shut.</p><p>After reattaching the notebook to Umbra’s neck, Noctis gave the messenger one last scratch behind the ear.</p><p>“Take care of her,” Noctis said.</p><p>Umbra barked in agreement before running off and disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, Noctis’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. A text from Prompto showed up on his screen.</p><p>
  <strong>Hey, I know you’ve been feeling kinda cooped up. Do you want to hang out at my place for a change?</strong>
</p><p>Sometimes, it almost felt like Noctis and Prompto were telepathically connected. Going someplace new would definitely help Noctis’s cabin fever, and it wasn’t like Noctis was going to be out in public. Noctis smiled at his phone and began searching for a casual hoody and sunglasses.</p><p>It was only after he pulled the soft hoody over his head and had his sunglasses in his hands that Noctis realized he hadn’t asked for permission to go on this excursion. Not to mention he had never texted Prompto back.</p><p>Ugh. Life could be so needlessly complicated sometimes. There was no reason for his dad to say no; he knew and trusted Prompto, as far as Noctis could tell. But still, his dad was more protective than ever, and Noctis wouldn’t put it past him to not let Noctis outside ever again.</p><p>Then again, if Noctis wasn’t going to be allowed to visit Prompto, there was no way he was going to be allowed to visit Tenebrae. It would be fine. Noctis would just ask, his dad would probably say yes, and then Noctis could play video games at Prompto’s house.</p><p>Noctis found his dad in his office, writing on some paperwork or law or something boring like that. The familiar smell of tea relaxed him marginally. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Dad?” Noctis asked, trying not to sound too nervous.</p><p>Regis immediately looked up, placing his pen down. His brow furrowed. “Noctis? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Noctis said quickly, not wanting his dad to worry. He willed himself not to fidget in place. “I was just wondering…Prompto invited me over to his house, and I wanted to know if I could go.”</p><p>Regis tapped his fingers against his desk, his face impassive. “If you wish it, of course you may visit your friend.”</p><p>Relief filled Noctis like a breath of fresh air. “Yeah, yeah, I really want to go.”</p><p>Regis smiled and leaned back into his chair. “Do you wish to be driven?”</p><p>He shook his head instantly. Noctis didn’t want to be paraded to Prompto’s house, even if they used their nondescript car.</p><p>“No, I’ll just walk.” Noctis pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket. “I’ll hide my face.”</p><p>Regis stood up and walked over to Noctis with new agility. He gently squeezed Noctis’s shoulder. “You’ll be careful?”</p><p>Noctis nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’ll call if anything goes wrong.”</p><p>Regis’s eyes twinkled. “I’m proud of you, son.”</p><p>Noctis didn’t understand. All he was doing was going to his friend’s house. He wasn’t even going out in public; in the little time he would spend in public, he was going to be hiding behind a pair of sunglasses.</p><p>Noctis didn’t want to ask, though, so he only swallowed and nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking outside for the first time in weeks was <em>amazing. </em>Cold wind smacked his face, and fresh air filled his lungs. Even with sunglasses and a hood enshrouding his face, Noctis felt the closest to being free than he had been in a long time.</p><p>When Noctis rang the doorbell at Prompto’s house, Prompto was quick to let Noctis inside. Prompto’s parents, as always, were nowhere to be seen. Noctis had never questioned it before, but now…</p><p>Noctis would have to add that to the list of things that he needed to discuss with Prompto.</p><p>They spent the entire afternoon playing video games and eating snacks. In all honesty, it was probably the most relaxed Noctis had been in weeks. A little time away from home was exactly what he needed.</p><p>Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and all too soon, Noctis had to go home.</p><p>“Let me walk with you,” Prompto said, “I need the exercise.”</p><p>Noctis knew there must be some ulterior motive to this request, especially considering that Prompto went on runs every morning. Still, Noctis would never deny Prompto the company, and walking alone <em>was </em>pretty boring, even when you’re relishing freedom.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Noctis asked, wanting to confirm.</p><p>Prompto shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, this has been fun.”</p><p>Noctis nodded and put his sunglasses on. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>The sky was beginning to darken, and street lights were turning on. It was the time of day when more and more people were beginning to head home, and Noctis tugged his hood lower down, trying to hide his face from the increased number of pedestrians.</p><p>“I’ve started volunteering at this dog shelter,” Prompto said casually as they approached the crosswalk.</p><p>Noctis felt a small, insignificant stab of jealousy. He wanted to volunteer with a bunch of dogs. Unfortunately, the chances of not being recognized were virtually impossible, so until this whole thing blew over, or until Noctis got used to it, he wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>“That’s awesome. Are they cute? I’m kinda jealous, not gonna lie,” Noctis said.</p><p>The light changed, and they started walking across the street. Noctis still looked both ways.</p><p>“Oh yeah, they are the <em>cutest,” </em>Prompto said, “Almost cuter than baby Chocobos.”</p><p>“Only almost?” Noctis said with a smirk. He knew as well as everyone that baby chocobos were always going to be ranked at the top of Prompto’s cute list.</p><p>“Dude, have you <em>seen </em>baby chocobos?” Prompto pulled out his phone and showed Noctis his background photo, which was a baby chocobo sitting on a mother chocobo. “They—are—so—cute.” Prompto paused between each word for emphasis.</p><p>Noctis shrugged as they made another turn down the sidewalk. “I’ll admit they’re pretty cute, but puppies can be cuter.”</p><p>Prompto mocked gasped. “You say such a thing in <em>my </em>presence?” He crossed his arms and looked away, his nose pointed up. “I can no longer be your friend.”</p><p>Noctis <em>missed this. </em>He missed begin able to hang out and have conversations like nothing was going on in the world. Like the world hadn’t flipped itself upside down. Like things were the way they used to be. He missed this so much that it almost ached.</p><p>He laughed, closing his eyes momentarily. In that moment, he ran into someone. Said someone yelled ‘hey!’ as Noctis stumbled backward. He blinked a couple of times, wondering why the sun was so bright all of the sudden.</p><p>Oh crap. His sunglasses fell off. Noctis immediately began scanning the ground for them.</p><p>The woman who Noctis had run into was now turning to him, looking ticked. Noctis could see why. A fresh coffee stain was all over her white dress. Prompto, who had clearly noticed that Noctis’s sunglasses were cracked on the sidewalk, stepped between Noctis and the stranger.</p><p>“Which one of you are responsible for this?” she asked. Her voice cracked, and she seemed near to hysterics.</p><p>“I am, ma’am,” Prompto said quickly.</p><p>Oh no he didn’t. “No, you aren't,” Noctis said from behind Prompto, “It was me.”</p><p>The woman looked even more annoyed than before, and she pushed Prompto to the side.</p><p>“H-hey!” Prompto exclaimed, looking indignant.</p><p>The woman ignored Prompto. She was staring at Noctis, her mouth slightly agape. Noctis felt a sinking sensation in his stomach.</p><p>“Prince, I mean King, Noctis,” the woman said, giving a stilted—and obviously confused—bow, “I’m so, so sorry. Please—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis said quickly, glancing around. Sure enough, people were beginning to stare. “I, um, I need to go.”</p><p>He tugged at his hood, and began walking faster down the walk. Prompto took the front, and Noctis appreciated the valiant attempt of trying to hide his face, but the damage was already done. Noctis could already see people taking pictures.</p><p>They made it about two blocks down when some reporter and his camera man approached him.</p><p>“King Noctis, could you please make a statement on your return from the dead two weeks ago?”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened,” Noctis said immediately. He plowed ahead, hoping to outpace the reporter.</p><p>All he succeeded in doing was getting more reporters to follow him.</p><p>“Now that you’ve banished the daemons, what are your next steps?” said a female voice.</p><p>“Um…” Noctis scrambled to think of something. “I want to go to Tenebrae—”</p><p>“Rumor has it that the Chancellor of Niflheim spoke to you the night before you banished the daemons. What do you have to say about that?”</p><p>“No comment,” Noctis said firmly, hoping his heart would stop racing. He turned to Prompto and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, “You might want to leave while you can.”</p><p>Prompto shook his head. “No, I’ll stand by you.”</p><p>Emotion choked Noctis as he recalled sitting by the campfire on that last night, but the reporters weren’t letting him dwell on it. They blocked off his path forward, causing them to stop.</p><p>“When will you take the throne?” Noctis reached for his phone. “Are you going to assist in rebuilding efforts?” He went to speed dial. “Why have you not shown up in public recently?” Clicked call.</p><p>The phone buzzed for about one second before his dad replied.</p><p>“Noctis, what’s wrong?” Regis asked over the phone.</p><p>Noctis took deep breaths. “I, uh, you’re going to have to send someone to pick us up.”</p><p>One of the reporters shoved a microphone in his face. Noctis flinched. “How do you feel now that your father is no longer holding the wall?”</p><p>“I’ll send someone immediately,” Regis said, “How long do you think you can hold them off?”</p><p>“I could probably plow through them,” Noctis said, grabbing Prompto by the hand and doing just that, “But more keep coming. Expect my pathetic replies on every major media channel.”</p><p>“I’m sure your replies are fine,” Regis assured him. Noctis wasn’t convinced, but it didn’t matter. Not like the public wasn’t going to form judgements on the King of Light or anything like that.</p><p>One reporter ran to catch up with them. “How did you banish the daemons?”</p><p>Prompto grabbed Noctis by the shoulders and moved him to the side. “He <em>died, </em>okay? Couldn’t you leave him alone for five seconds?”</p><p>The reporter paused for exactly one second before shoving his recording device toward Prompto. “Who are you in relation to King Noctis? How do you feel about the current situation?”</p><p>“<em>Prince </em>Noctis,” Noctis felt the urge to say. King Noctis just sounded awkward and weird to him. A name he always associated with his father being dead.</p><p>“Uh…Prompto Argentum,” Prompto replied to the reporter, nervousness suddenly prevalent in his voice, “I think that things have been really weird lately.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s keep moving,” Noctis muttered. Prompto nodded, and they began pushing forward again. Noctis kept searching the streets for a car he recognized. Nothing appeared yet.</p><p>“Um, excuse me?” a girl around Noctis’ age stepped in front of him, holding a phone, “Could I get a selfie or an autograph or something?”</p><p>Noctis felt so warm that he was sure his entire face was red. He looked behind him at the reporters fast approaching and looked back at the girl. As a king, he really shouldn’t blow off his citizens, but…</p><p>Ugh, this was getting really stressful really quickly.</p><p>“Alright, make it quick,” Noctis said, standing next to the girl. She fumbled with her phone, which was fortunately already open to the camera app. A moment after the picture was taken, Prompto grabbed Noctis by the arm and pointed to a car.</p><p>“There’s Ignis!”</p><p>Noctis and Prompto bolted toward the car, hopped inside at inhuman speed, and slammed the doors shut behind them. Suddenly, the chaos of the crowds were muffled behind the car’s windows.</p><p>Now that Noctis was inside, he could properly register how quickly his heart was beating, how heavily he was breathing, how much he felt like he had just fought a battle. Prompto didn’t look like he was faring much better.</p><p>“Never—again,” Noctis gasped.</p><p>Ignis never took his eyes off the road when he spoke. “What happened?”</p><p>Noctis leaned back into the soft car seat, still trying to collect himself. “The glasses fell off and broke. After I was seen once, it was like I was a magnet." He sighed. "Things were never like that before.”</p><p>“What’d you expect?” Glaido asked from the passenger’s seat, “You’ve saved the entire world and then went completely off the grid for two weeks. Don’t think I blame you or anything, but the press has been waiting for an opportunity like this.”</p><p>“Where do they come from?” Prompto moaned, “It was like they had a homing signal or something.”</p><p>“They’ve been keeping an eye out,” Ignis said, “I’ve noticed some reporters milling about the Citadel area, likely hoping to catch you. I daresay each news company has two or three men or women on the job with the purpose of getting information on you.”</p><p>Noctis groaned. “Just keeps getting better.”</p><p>“Could be worse,” Gladio grunted.</p><p>Noctis knew that better than everyone. Still didn’t change the fact that he valued his personal space.</p><p>In the silence that followed, the reporter’s questions rang through his head. <em>“Are you going to assist in rebuilding efforts?” “What are your next steps?”</em></p><p>People were expecting things of him. <em>His </em>people were expecting things of him. Sure, Noctis had gotten rid of the threat of the Daemons, and sure, the Empire was much weaker than before, but most of Lucis was still suffering from the aftermath.</p><p>Noctis didn’t want to be one of those kings who hid inside the safety of their walls. He wanted to go <em>out there </em>and show his people that he was willing to help them.</p><p>Maybe his father would let him go out to the people of Lucis on his way to and back from Tenebrae.</p><p>It was almost like the road trip in Noctis’ dreams, but this time, he would make sure it would have a happy ending. Not to mention that all daemons were completely out of the picture.</p><p> </p><p>Regis reacted similarly to Noctis’ request to traverse the country as he did to Noctis’ request to visit Prompto’s house.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, son?” Regis asked, sitting on his throne, “You have done more than enough for your people. There will be no harm in resting for a couple of years.”</p><p>Somehow, there were only a few instances where Noctis had been surer about something in his life. He stood firm in front of his father, looking him straight into the eyes.</p><p>“I want to do this. I want to be there with my people before I’m too busy to have that opportunity.” As an afterthought, he added, “Also, I can try to collect the royal arms while away.”</p><p>“I do not believe I’m comfortable with you going with just Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto,” Regis mused, leaning forward on his throne, “I would be willing to compromise. Would you be opposed to Cor and a glaive or two accompanying you?”</p><p>He didn’t want to feel like he was surrounded by bodyguards at all times, but he understood his father’s concern. He was sixteen, not twenty like he was in his other life.  Noctis shifted on his feet, glancing up at the vast ceiling of the throne room. He blinked away the memory of his dad’s and Luna’s lifeless bodies hanging from chains.</p><p>“Cor and one glaive,” Noctis conceded.</p><p>Regis nodded. “If you are certain you are ready for this, you have my permission.”</p><p>Noctis smiled gratefully. “I need to get out there, and I <em>know </em>it will be less overwhelming than walking outside in Insomnia.”</p><p>Regis laughed. “The media got quite stirred up at your appearance.” His voice grew the smallest bit softer. “I hope it wasn’t too much for you.”</p><p>It was a bit overwhelming. Actually, it was <em>a lot </em>overwhelming. Still, Noctis was going to just have to get used to it if he was going to be King of Kings for the rest of his life. He might as well grin and bear it.</p><p>Noctis swallowed. “It was fine.”</p><p>Noctis’s dad gave him a look that implied that he knew exactly what was going on in Noctis’ head. He didn’t press for information, though. Noctis was grateful for it.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio found the Marshall in the training room, hacking at invisible enemies with his sword. As he watched the man fight, Gladio could really appreciate the notoriety that Cor held. Even in training, Cor looked deadly.</p><p>Of course, Gladio didn’t actually come to be appreciative.</p><p>“Hey!” he shouted, causing Cor to stop and return his weapon to the armiger, “What’s your problem?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific,” Cor said tiredly.</p><p>Gladio scoffed and stalked toward the man. Despite the fact that Cor was double his age, Gladio towered over him. Perks of being an Amicitia.</p><p>“You’re going on a road trip with Noct in a week, and you’re still avoiding him!” Gladio crossed his arms.</p><p>Cor looked entirely unintimidated as he stared up at Gladio, if not a little tired.</p><p>“You know as well as anyone why I’m avoiding him,” Cor said.</p><p>“Yeah, and now you need to cut it out,” Gladio grunted.</p><p>That seemed to be the end of Cor's tired patience.</p><p>“Noctis <em>died </em>because of me!” Cor shouted, “My best friend’s son was dead for two days because I didn’t tell anyone!”</p><p>Gladio was inclined to agree. Damn Noct’s pleas to the contrary, if Cor had told the king, the crisis might have been averted. Then again, Noctis might never speak to Cor again, but Gladio would rather have an angry Prince than a dead one.</p><p>But Noctis was alive, so there was no point in dwelling on it anymore.</p><p>“So, you made a mistake,” Gladio said, pointing at Cor, “A pretty big one, I admit, but you can’t wallow in your self-pity.” Another thought occurred to Gladio, and he sighed. “Besides, if anything, it’s my fault.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cor said briskly, “How could it possibly be your fault?”</p><p>And all the thoughts Gladio had been trying to ignore came bursting out. “I’m his Shield!” he shouted, “And I wasn’t there to protect him!”</p><p>Cor opened his mouth, but he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Both Gladio and Cor turned toward the source of the noise.</p><p>Noctis was striding into the training room straight toward Gladio and Cor. He was standing so tall and wearing such a forceful expression that Gladio couldn’t help but to feel proud of the man he’d become.</p><p>“Shout a little louder,” Noctis said, “They didn’t hear you in Tenebrae.”</p><p>Gladio felt horror rise up within him. “You heard all that?”</p><p>Noctis nodded. “Yeah, but this conversation has been long overdue anyway.” He turned to Cor. “It wasn’t your fault. I would have had to do it eventually anyway, and me rushing the process is probably what prevented me from dying completely.”</p><p>Noctis turned to Gladio. “Same goes for you, Gladio. I know you wanted to be there to protect me, but how do you think I would feel if you died because I had to?”</p><p>Gladio wasn’t sure he liked that reasoning. “You shouldn’t have had to,” he said pointedly.</p><p>Noctis sighed. “I know, but like you said, it’s over now. There’s no point in wallowing. Just learn, accept the consequences, and move forward.” Noctis spun around and began walking toward the door. “I don’t want you guys fighting during our trip, okay?”</p><p>“You got it,” Gladio said.</p><p>Gladio and Cor waited for Noctis to shut the door behind him before turning to each other.</p><p>“He’s right,” Gladio sighed, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Of course, he is,” Cor agreed. He looked at the door Noctis just left through with something similar to respect. “He’s really grown.”</p><p>Gladio smiled. “Yeah, he has.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any inaccuracies. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might've noticed that I've suddenly turned off commenting. Sorry about that. I just get really anxious and stressed before and even after reading comments, and I think it's getting to the point that it's getting unhealthy. Nobody's specific comment did it for me; this was something that was building up for a while. I just feel like I'll have more peace of mind and enjoyment if I don't have to worry about what's going on in the comments thread. </p><p>I'm truly sorry to those of you who have been leaving comments and now no longer can, but I'm going to put my mental health first on this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>